


Felicitous

by sunshinesnorlax



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesnorlax/pseuds/sunshinesnorlax
Summary: “I want- “, he stopped, tore his fingers through his hair.“Nevermind what I want.” His voice was quieter now.“What do you want?”“You.”Always him.





	Felicitous

It was sunday, the sun just set, and Elia knocked at Filippo’s door. He was running late, didn’t expect not to be on time. A bottle of red wine in his hand, the reason for this.  
  


“Hey.”, he smiled sheepishly when Filo opened the door.  
  


“Finally. I was afraid you decided to stand me up.”, the other one grinned and pulled the younger one into a hug.  
  


“I wouldn’t dare. Besides.. it took me so long because the cashier didn’t quite believe me that I’m eighteen yet.”  
  


“That’s because of your baby face.”  
  


Elia just flipped him the bird and pushed past him, walking towards the kitchen.  
  


“Quit talking now. I can’t wait to have something of the food you made. What is it this time?”  
  


Ever since they became friends, the two of them made it a habit to meet up at least once a month to have dinner together. Filippo was an amazing cook, and Elia loved spending time with him.  
Today they had dinner because of Elia’s birthday, hence the wine.  
They couldn’t do it on his actual birthday, Elia had had school, the weekend after both went to different parties. But now, it was finally Filo’s time to celebrate with him.

Elia had to admit; Filippo looked stunning tonight. The shirt he was wearing hugged his torso just in the right places and his jeans fit him just perfectly. Elia’s eyes definitely didn’t linger longer on his ass than they should.

-

It was easy for them to find something to talk about. Everything was easy with Filippo.  
Like always, they got way too caught up in each other. Or more like Elia got way too caught up in Filippo. Him feeling the same way was hard to imagine for Elia.

-

“I still haven’t got you a proper present, you know, birthday boy? I just- I went looking for one but I couldn’t find the right one. Everything I saw missed something important. You deserve the best, Elia.”, Filippo said after a while, usual pale cheeks flushed from the wine, probably even the heat.  
  


Elia smiled and shook his head. “You don’t have to get me anything. Dinner with you, just like this, is enough. Really.”  
  


And it was the truth. He didn’t need anything from the other one. Just spending time with him was one of the best things he could get from Filo. Besides, the one thing he really wanted wasn’t a thing which Filippo would likely give him, wasn’t bound to happen any time.  
  


“I can’t believe you.”, the pink haired one laughed quietly. “I’m Elia and I don’t want a gift. Like hell. Tell me what you want. What would make you happy?”  
  


“What?”  
  


“What do you want, Elia?”, he asked again.  
  


Did Elia only imagine it or did Filo’s voice dropped a bit? He probably imagined it.  
  


“I told you. I don’t need anything.”, he smiled.  
  


Just him. But he couldn’t get him and that was okay. He looked at Filo’s lips. So full, so beautiful, perfect. He really wanted to kiss him. Play with the lip ring that drove him insane. (He had jerked off to it more than once, didn’t know how hot a metal ring could be with the right lips underneath it.)  
But he wouldn’t kiss him. He can’t mess up their friendship. Won’t.  
But it looked like his heart didn’t want to agree with his mind.  
  


“I want- “, he stopped, tore his fingers through his hair.  
  


“Nevermind what I want.” His voice was quieter now.  
  


“What do you want?”  
  


“You.”  
  


Always him. Elia didn’t even know how to function without Filippo anymore. One touch of the older boy, and he felt at home. The sound of his voice, and Elia felt at ease. When he met Filippo for the first time, he was drawn to him, couldn’t stop looking. They started talking, seeing each other through Marti now and then, and Elia fell hard. Harder than he ever thought he could.  
  


“It has always been you.” His voice broke now.  
  


He knew, just knew his heart would get broken now. Just thinking about it made his heart ache. He hadn’t planned on confessing to Filippo anytime soon. Really, never planned on it. The one with the pink hair had always been a forbidden fantasy, ever since the Christmas party. Someone, Elia could only admire from afar. A dream that wouldn’t come true. Because he was just a boy. A closeted, immature teenage boy no older guy would ever pay attention to.  
  


“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to do this. Destroying everything we’ve build up over the past months.”  
  


With each meet up, was it getting coffee in a café or playing FIFA with the other boys, Elia and Filippo grew closer. Exchanged numbers.  
After that, Elia spent nearly every moment glued to his phone, texting him, facetiming before they both went to bed. Soon the monthly dinners came along, a thing Elia looked forward to every time. They grew so, so close and so did Elia’s feelings for the older one. Just Filippo’s name lighting up on his phone screen was able to make Elia’s whole day. He knew he was screwed but he was able to deal with it. In theory. Filippo’s body close to his own? Easy, right? (It wasn’t, his heart beat so fast every single time, Elia was afraid it might jump right out of his chest.)  
  


“Stop. Elia, breathe.”, Filippo whispered and stepped closer to him.  
  


He didn’t realize the other had stood up. Hell, he didn’t even realize he was panicking. His heart was beating faster and faster and faster. But not like all those times Filippo was close to him. No. much worse. Because Elia knew he was going to lose him now. And that was a thing he couldn’t bear. Never.  
  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t- “, Elia nearly chanted.  
  


“Elia! Elia, look at me, please.”  
  


A hand cradled his head, warmth rushed through his cheeks and he looked up. Right into Filippo’s eyes, and Elia wanted to get lost in them. Already felt the way too familiar comfort creeping up on him.  
  


“It’s okay. I don’t- Fuck. Elia.”, Filippo started. “I can’t think clear when I’m with you. Listen, okay? I want you too. I- “  
  


“What?”, the younger boy interrupted him, his voice barely a whisper.  
  


Filo smiled and intertwined their fingers.  
  


“I wanted you to make the first move. I didn’t want to take advantage of you, and I wasn’t completely sure if you felt the same, but- “  
  


Elia interrupted him again.  
  


“You- you like me. You really do.”, he murmured, a big smile forming on his face.  
  


Filippo nodded. Happiness flooded through Elia. He had really thought he stood no chance with the other one. Slowly, he pulled him closer.  
  


“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, you know?”, he managed before greedily pressing his lips against Filippo’s.  
  


It didn’t take long until Elia wasn’t sure anymore where his body began, and Filippo’s ended.

**Author's Note:**

> also check out my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunshinecosy


End file.
